theshopkinsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Barf Bag
Barf Bag is a female contestant on Battle for TSG. He was one of the former 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum, but he failed to get in the game, only receiving only 3 votes, alongside with Polly Polish, Tiny Tree, and Putrid Pizza. Barf Bag also appeared with Taco Terrie in Vomitaco as a representation of the Barf Bag Challenge. Barf Bag also had a chance to join The Shopkins Game Again, but placed 52nd with only 78 votes, and was once again flung to the LOL. Barf Bag, along with the other TLC prisoners, had a chance to join GST. He got 293 votes. Barf Bag competes on Team Lippy Lips! in Battle for TSG. Bio Barf Bag was once used every day but after being taken off and accidentally put down in a big, steaming pile of poo he's been thrown into the scrap heap. Appearance Barf Bag is an orange filled and overflowing barf bag. He has half-lidded eyes and a frown on his face, where a single tooth sticks upwards. His mouth and bottom are crusted with slime. Personality Due to his brain being constantly doused in vomit, Barf Bag is assumed to be stupid by the other contestants, especially Lolli Poppins. He believes that no one will take him seriously because a few people don't treat him with any respect. He is seen to be caring for other contestants, as shown when he spared Berry Tubs in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" and is empathetic, showing that in that same episode he noticed that Lippy misses Lippy Lips. He also appears to be one of the smartest contestants as he used scientific proof to try to convince Lolli Poppins that he isn’t stupid (though it is unknown if his evidence was legitimate.) However, he has slow reflexes/a slow memory and didn't know that snow and gasoline create glue. Overall, Barf Bag is a rational person who seems more sympathetic to his fellow Shopkins than most other competitors. Trivia *In "Vomitaco", Barf Bag and Taco Terrie both made their debut as representatives for their own challenges. **Coincidentally, in BFT, they would both be males, would be voiced by actress Kenzie Bryant and would be very similar in terms of relationships with others. *Barf Bag is one of the only characters confirmed to have a brain. Although this makes little sense, as he is a bag. **However, this could simply be an assumption. *Barf Bag can use his vomit to propel himself, as seen in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". *Barf Bag is one of nine contestants to do the Four pose at the beginning of the BFT intro, the others being Buncho Bananas, Sconnie, Top Table, Strawberry Kiss, Stella Stapler, Miss Sprinkles, Music Box, and Macy Macaron. **Barf Bag is also the first male to start the intro. *Barf Bag's voice was slightly vocoded in "Getting Berry Tubs to Talk". However, in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" and onwards, his voice is no longer vocoded. **Polly Polish and Music Box also share this trait. *"Enter the Exit" and "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" are the only Battle for TSG episodes (so far) where Barf Bag does not appear throughout the episode, nor get a line, except for the intro. *Barf Bag's actual first words are "Grrrrr" in Reveal Novum, where he was mad that he didn't get to join. His voice was very deep, which changed after he spoke again in BFT. *He will appear in BFT 13. Category:Characters